Old Man Naruto
by Asura435
Summary: A old man's final journey to enjoy the sights and the food. Disclaimer: I do not own anything
1. Chapter 1

Life was certainly unexpected, it had its ups and down. You had to live with what you have and struggle until you could no more or arrived a stable point.

Naruto could say that with confidence that he struggled a lot and finally achieved what he wished for, everything he had wanted was given to him at the end.

He became the Hokage and the world was at peace. He had a big family, friends and life was filled with joy.

He was the living legend and the guardian of the world that kept darkness at bay, time passed by and just like always it took a toll on his spirit.

Time was moving and everything moved with it, Naruto saw his friends and family die one by one as he still lived on.

His wife gone, his friends gone, it was starting to change him. Naruto was feeling that he was dying from the inside, losing his humanity as he wished to bring about destruction with his own hands.

He had destroyed technology with his hands once it got to the point that it was dangerous to everyone. He had to set limits to the people's freedom and complete freedom brought chaos.

It had been 200 years and Naruto had aged, his hair was white and he had some wrinkles but his body was still in buff condition from daily practice.

"Boruto, Himawari, I will let you take care of everything." Naruto said as he stood in front of his children that had grown old, they had still some life left in them and he didn't wish to see them die before him

"Kurama take care of them, old friend." Naruto muttered as he turned around and walked through space towards a new world

* * *

Since he had so much time on his hand, Naruto ended up traveling the world and found it very fun and engaging so he wished to die on a journey.

A journey filled with wonderful sights, food, people and so much more, the infinite possibilities made him curious and eager.

The thought got his aged heart pumping like old times, the times with his friends.

Naruto remembered the days with team 7, the start of the journey with his students and wife as he closed his eyes.

It was such a powerful memory and he opened his eyes to see a new world, he was in a meadow and no city in sight.

Naruto had decided that he would enjoy it so he had turned off his extra senses and was moving like a normal person without super speed.

Naruto wore an orange robe with black clothes and red boots, he had a small bad on his back and a small sword on his hip.

He didn't want to stand with his wealth and just wanted to enjoy like the old days where he had to forage for things and look for it, instead of ordering someone to bring it.

"I will have a lot to share with you all when I am there." Naruto muttered as he looked up at the sky and started walking at a jogging pace

The scenery was nice and he could see mountain ranges that were all green plus a forest as well, this place suited him a lot and Naruto found that this world might be a lot closer to his world of long ago when there was still a lot of place left without humans.

Population had grown and the planet was densely populated that Naruto had to make place on other planets to bring back order to nature as people weren't dying much and taking too much space.

'Traveling like this is definitely something, I never even thought about just waking to all places. I think it might too long so I should get a ride.' Naruto thought as he walked along the way and finally arrived near the forest

Naruto looked back at the open area and found a majestic beast running with wild abandon, it was beautiful and he wanted it.

Arcanine is a quadruped, canine Pokémon with an orange pelt marked by jagged black stripes. It had diamond-shaped ears with beige insides, black eyes, a round, black nose, and two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. Its head, muzzle, and chest are covered in shaggy, beige fur, except for two oval sections around each eye and ear. Long tufts of fur grow behind its elbows and around its ankles. Its underside is black, and it had a billowing, beige tail that is bent in the middle. Each paw has three toes and a round, pink pad.

Naruto appeared in its path causing it to stop with a shocked and wary look.

"I won't hurt you. I just want you to act as my mount for some time to make my journey a bit more special"

"Why should I care about that? I will not give up my freedom."

"You don't have give up your freedom since I want you to serve for a small time and in return you get good food and I will increase your power at the end." Naruto replied with a smile as he walked forward with his hand extended while the beast was shocked that the man understood his words

"Paw" Naruto muttered and the beast couldn't believe that his body acted without permission

"Good boy, let's go to the nearest town at a moderate pace Ark." Naruto said as he sat on top of his mount

"Why have you chosen me human?"

"Just randomly, I liked your look that's all."

"Yeah, I look great don't I?"

"Yeah, I have never seen one of your kind before. Where do you live?"

"We live near hot areas so it's rare to be out in the open like this unless we are running a lengthy journey."

"Any rival?"

"No rival but I wish I could fight a fire dragon."

"I will help you with that so keep me satisfied. For now stop here and go hunt for your food. I will get mine." Naruto said as he walked in the jungle while connecting with the plants

While Naruto was taking it slow, the nearby Clover town had dangerous threat approaching it.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	2. Chapter 2

In Clover town a meeting was taking place among the guild masters and ended but danger was once again on them as the demon they had been trying to stop from appearing was about to appear.

Kageyama a member of a dark guild had escaped the Fairytail mages and arrived outside the meeting structure.

Kageyama was a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which he ties in a short, spiky ponytail.

He was a sadistic person with many faults and joined with the worse crowd as he was about to unleash a demon to kill the guild masters.

Kageyama was about to play the flute when Makarov came out, "What are you doing, kid?"

Makarov didn't know about the people involved in the fight so he wasn't suspicious of the young man and just found him weird.

"I was just practicing my music and walked over here by mistake. I would be honored if you could listen to my music, Master Makarov."

"Okay but take it easy."

Kageyama smiled and was about to play but when he looked at short old man and the town around him, he didn't have it in him to cause destruction to them all.

He was bad but this was too much for him and he lowered the flute.

"No need to be nervous, I won't be judging."

As he said those words Natsu and co. had arrived but were stopped by the other guild masters from intervening.

Makarov had already gotten an idea by then what was happening.

"With you all gone this world would be a better place." Kageyama tried to fight this weak mindset

"What will change? You will still be a weakling and the world will move along, maybe there will more evil or is that you desire a chaotic age."

Kageyama felt his world shatter as those words entered his mind along with the rest of the explanation and felt that he had been a naïve child, believing in fairy tales.

He dropped the flute but a wind passed through and a screeching was produced from the flute giving enough power to the demon to force Kageyama to play the flute.

Before the others could react, the demon had appeared in all its terrible glory.

The flute had become an extremely tall beast that had three eyes, two legs, two arms and one head. There were many cutouts in its body and it towered everything with its size of 40 m.

The demon roared in victory as it was freed from its prison and the people were horrified while the guild mages were ready to fight.

* * *

Naruto was enjoying roasted mushrooms and some wine with it plus some deer meat donated by Ark.

"It's been some time since I cooked but it's still very tasty. I could do magic with my chakra to these simple meals. Can't let down my friend down, can I Choji?" Naruto muttered as he enjoyed the food and sat in a clearing with a fire on

He was relaxing in the wild when a roar passed through his ear and Naruto felt it call his soul. Naruto looked towards the origin and found a large demon.

"People are in danger; it seems they need me again." Naruto smiled as he looked at with a smile and raised his hand and golden pillar descended on the town

It was just pure chakra that was transmitted through a spatial gate in the sky and the demon was erased without any resistance.

"What is that?" Ark asked as he saw the world become alight with golden light

"A punishment for naughty children." Naruto replied as he went back to his food while Ark was given the first glimpse of his master's power

'He is definitely someone of great power. I wonder what he is doing. It must be for a great purpose.' Ark was pumped up imagining that this journey had some great quest behind it instead of just the last moments of an old man

* * *

"What just happened?" Lucy asked as she looked at the place where the demon should have been

Makarov was shocked by what happened, 'Who did it? What kind of magic was it? Demon slayer magic?'

The chakra had not given any aura except the feeling of safety and warmth like being in the warmth of a father.

"Man, I wanted to fight that thing." Natsu was down as he saw his opponent disappear

"Don't say those cursed words" Erza punched him in the head as he said such a nonsensical thing, people would have died if that thing had stayed even a bit and it had great power to even destroy mountains with its magic

"Makarov do you anything about this?"

"Can't you tell?"

"Does it matter; the demon is defeated so the helper should be a good person." Natsu said as he looked at them with a confused look, wondering why they were thinking too much about it

"Hahaha, you are right. Let's go, the problem has been dealt with." Makarov laughed as he realized he didn't have to over think it

Erza would curious about the event, "I will be staying for a day and check for safety reasons."

* * *

Morning came and Naruto was awake by the first light of dawn, he was bare chest showing his muscular body with scars on his chest and back. His arms and legs also had scars from the last battle of his life, the battle for the survival of his world.

The attacks had the property to never heal as all participants had regeneration so this skill negated everyone's life line.

Naruto wasn't ashamed and Hinata has said that they looked sexy on him so he was proud of them. Just like always Naruto went through the motions of his martial like a ritual, he would never stop this so that he would never be unprepared for battle.

Relaxation and peace made people become complacent so Naruto made sure to train his body and soul especially since he had lost sixty percent of his powers by removing Kurama from his soul.

Naruto found it relaxing as he moved his body and imagined fighting his old foes from one to another; he danced across the clearing enchanting any watcher as even they could see a silhouette of an opponent with how Naruto moved.

"Did you enjoy it?" Naruto asked as he stopped and his body was covered in sweat

"It looked fun, how do I do it?"

"Haha, you will learn once you have fought a lot." Naruto replied as he created a floating a bath with warm water and entered it to relax as he had some fruit beside him with a drink

Once Naruto was done getting ready, they traveled towards the town and arrived before 4 so they had time enjoy the town.

Naruto entered the town after proving that his pet was not wild and would listen to him but even then he was put on the watch list because Arcanine were not pets.

Naruto didn't mind and bid the guards good morning plus giving them a tip and some sweets before entering the town.

"Weird guy."

"Yeah but this stuffs good so who cares."

* * *

Naruto watched the people and the buildings, he found this place nice and far from the machinations of humanity.

It was scenery from the old days with those clothes and style of humans, these days' humans had so many attachments in his world that their DNA was not pure human anymore.

'Natural like always things should be.' Naruto thought as he followed his nose and found himself near a stall selling some fried mutton chops

"I will have three packs" Naruto ordered as he smelled the delicious stuff and the unique sauce

The cook nodded and got to it, he didn't want to mess with a mage and passed the package to Naruto as he gave him two golden coins.

"No need to give change, this is my appreciation of new food." Naruto said as the man was staring at the money

He walked away while throwing a piece to Ark who just gulped it down.

"You will need to learn to appreciate the taste instead of gulping stuff down." Naruto said as he walked beside Ark and patted his soft fur

While Naruto moved along the town, people also showed interest in him with his appearance and Ark walking beside him.

Mages were well respected by most people and Naruto looked to be a gentle man so people did give him another look.

Naruto smiled at them and gave them a wave by instinct and remembered that he wasn't home so he didn't have to do this but found it funny.

While walking Naruto passed by Erza and found her very similar to an Uzumaki with that red hair and spirit.

"Little one, what are you looking for?" Naruto asked as he could see that she was in search of something

Erza stopped and turned to him, her eyes analyzing and found the man not to be threatening in approach.

"Did you see that golden light yesterday night? I am looking for the one who did that."

"Why?"

"I want to say thanks."

"Then come along and I will show you the way." Naruto said as he took her hand and made her follow him on his sightseeing

He wanted to see different things, eat new food, learn new things and try out fighting new people. He wanted to love his dreams, the dreams of his comrades through his body.

So he wanted to try fighting the Erza as she met him and he wasn't lying.

Erza found the man was confident in his words so she followed him for many hours, checking out shops for clothes, food, magic and weapons.

Soon she found this very suspicious and stopped, "Are you making fun of me?"

"No, I was just trying to have a good time and make you relax. Wasn't it a fun time?"

"Yes, no. I mean I was busy, you just wasted my time."

"No, no little one. We didn't waste time as we enjoyed it and I will give you the answer once you beat me." Naruto said as the ground beneath her feet rumbled

They were near a park when they stopped and there weren't people nearby. The ground rose 10 m above ground in the shape of simple fighting arena.

"I will give you a reward if you win, not just answer your question."

"Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Erza from Fairytail" Erza replied as she activated her magic and attacked the enemy

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	3. Chapter 3

Erza Scarlet was an S rank mage from Fairytail. She was a pure girl that wishes to have the power to protect her friends.

She has an attractive appearance with Scarlet hair and brown eyes as she wore a silver light armor with a blue skirt and black boots.

Erza was a strict person and wasn't very patient with things but somehow this old man that didn't look so old had managed to drag her around for hours and forget her task.

He looked to be in his thirties with that strong looking body and white hair, only his demeanor and aura showed his age.

"You tricked me? I will not forgive you for this." Erza was angry as she had been made a fool and took out her sword

Naruto smiled as he enjoyed the view, "Ark, watch and learn."

Ark nodded as he was sitting on a floating Boulder close to the stage.

Naruto turned to Erza, "I am sorry if I made you angry so I hope you will learn from this experience."

'Stats equalize' Naruto thought as his eyes analyzed the foe

"I will not take unfair advantage of you so let us dance with our blades little one." Naruto said as he took of his robe and stretched his upper body before a sword appeared in his hand

Naruto chose a simple looking long sword with a fox at the hilt.

"Don't underestimate me and fight me seriously. I am Erza Scarlet." Erza roared as he was looking down on her and she dashed at him

With swift movement she closed the distance and slashed at Naruto from above.

Naruto smiled and took a stance as he side stepped at the last moment and slashed at her head.

"Dead" Naruto muttered as his sword stopped near her face and jumped back as Erza attacked with another sword that floated beside her

Erza stopped and looked at him cautiously, if he was serious than she would have died.

'Not an enemy, why is he fighting?'

"Don't be confused, clear your mind and fight without worry. This is a dance so enjoy and forget the worries of the world." Naruto spoke in sage like tone, seducing the young woman to move and forget everything for this moment

Hearing his words, Erza felt her soul touched by something mysterious. She felt the world focus on this moment, the sword, the wind, the light and the foe was everything.

She felt light and free as she floated across the arena fighting with this old man with her countless armors and swords.

Swords flew around the arena, used by both combatants and Erza ended up destroying so many of her equipment in just one battle but felt nothing but joy.

This moment was magical, she felt like a little girl being taught by her father at this moment.

'Is this the feeling of family?' Erza wondered as she looked at that kind and wise face as she was on the floor from fatigue

The night had arrived and the battle had gone for hours.

"You did well, Erza. I am happy at your progress." Naruto said in a gentle tone as he sat down in front of her and touched her cheek

"But I lost so many times."

"And you learnt from those mistakes instead of repeating them. Now for your gift. Hmm, let me think." Naruto said as he placed his hand on his head

Erza felt some emotion inside her heart, she felt shy and awkward now.

"There is no need. I have received something valuable already."

"Pssh, forget about it and take this armor along with this blade. The armor can absorb energy and get stronger while the sword is very sharp and durable with the ability to extend 1km." Naruto said as he passed her the items

Erza felt happy at this gift, she was feeling like a child at the moment and couldn't even decline as she stored the items.

"Thank you"

Naruto pinched those cheeks as she looked so adorable and reminded him of his children.

"You are welcome and the one responsible for that purification was a fairy that looked like this." Naruto picked up Erza as she was feeling really weak and showed her a image of Hinata with small stature wearing a white dress and with green glowing wings

"She also has a golden Halo and I saw her by coincidence as I was camping in the forest." Naruto continued with a serious and awed expression like this tale was actually real

Erza was sold on the story and she would have believed him in her normal persona and in this situation she ate it up like a child.

"Is that so? Thank you for the help."

"No problem, now let's relax in the bath and then have dinner." Naruto said in a happy tone as he jumped down from the stage as it turned to normal

There had been an illusion around to keep people from seeing the situation and intervention as Naruto didn't want to take the spotlight.

* * *

The trio enjoyed the bath and had a bottle of milk.

"Wasn't that relaxing?" Naruto said as he looked at Erza while wearing shorts, his scarred body was on show for everyone to admire

Erza could see that each scar had a history behind it, different foes and regions.

She nodded in agreement as she downed the milk bottle.

"Then let's go eat the town's specialty." Naruto declared as he took his shirt and put it on

The trio got ready and moved to the next stop; there they enjoyed some mutton and some bread with Mead.

Naruto analyzed the taste carefully and then applied his chakra expertly to the rest.

Erza ate and watched with interest as she found the taste bland but once Naruto was done, she couldn't stop eating.

It was too delicious, the best meat dish ever.

By the end of this experience, Erza was following Naruto like a puppy.

Naruto stopped and looked at her, "It is time for us to go our ways."

Erza didn't know why she was feeling conflicted, her guild duties wouldn't intervene with following him.

"Wave of forgetfulness" Naruto shouted as he clapped his hands and walked away

Ark looked back to see Erza staring blankly before leaving.

"What a scary skill? You won't try that on me will you?"

"No way, you are my partner. I used it because she has a life to live instead of following this old man." Naruto said with a smile as he looked back once more at that little Scarlet and moved on from the small town towards the next stop

He decided that climbing and journeying over the mountain was the next target.

Naruto sat on Ark as he ran towards the mountain range at a moderate pace where they could enjoy the sight.

Once they had arrived, Naruto stopped and put up camp to sleep around 10 p.m.

* * *

The next day Erza woke up and got ready to leave for the guild. She went towards the station and boarded the train.

She looked outside the window to enjoy the view when her eyes landed on the small fairy key chain.

The memories cane to her mind and she felt really embarrassed as she has acted like a child.

Erza covered her face as she was reminded of the scenes, 'I want to bury myself. Ahh, how could I act like that?'

'Why did he do this? Will we meet again? Should I from the guild?'

'No, I shall keep it between us. He deserves to be at peace.' Erza decided not to share but will keep an eye out for his appearance

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, Naruto had some light breakfast as he ate fried eggs from a magical bird species that looked like a hawk along with some natural juice from a fruit that was closely related to oranges.

Just like usual Naruto buried the camp site into the earth while planting his energy as an offering to the world for blessing him with its bounty.

Trees popped in that area as Naruto stood looking up at the mountain in front of him, it was one of the shortest he had ever climbed and one jump would send him into space but the spirit of adventure demanded that he taste the experience.

"We will be climbing it. Can you do it or should I carry you?" Naruto asked with a smile as he looked at Ark

Ark looked at the obstacle and shook his head, "I can climb it without any issue."

"Good, then go slow and treat it as training." Naruto petted Ark and a seal spread across his body

Ark felt his body become extremely heavy and his steps slow as a normal human. Now the mountain that looked easy started to look scary and Ark was wondering whether he should ask for help.

"Hahaha" Naruto laughed at the expression and patted his back as he started running towards the mountain range; his pace was 30km/h

Ark gulped in some air as he started running behind Naruto with similar pacing, he was starting to feel like a child the more he stayed with his master.

'I wonder how strong I will be once this journey ends.'

* * *

Naruto and Arc climbed by jumping from ledge to ledge and walking up the mountain, it was the best place to show his flexibility and finesse as he seemed to fly from one end to another.

The world was his playground and he was part of it so it was just natural that he moved like he became part of the region.

Ark learned a lot from those movements as it taught him more about stealth and reactions plus about terrain reading.

Ark had almost fallen many times but a ledge appeared every time he almost fell and Naruto looked at him with a look of encouragement.

"Come on, you can do it Ark. I am beside you forget the fear."

Ark felt his spirit rise with each word and look; he didn't want to let down his partner. The man was starting to become such a strong part of his life that Ark wondered if he will also be left behind in the end.

"Good boy" Naruto tickled his mane and fed him candy that he had made, it was filled with natural energy and gave him a reason to expand his powers

They had traveled half way the mountain with its precarious surface and difficult path. It was a just one of the low end mountains of Earth land with a height of 600m but even with peak human level it wouldn't be easy as Naruto made it out to be without equipment.

Naruto looked at the giant bird that flew at him and extended his hand, it landed on his arm.

It was a beautiful magical creature known as Corvisquire and in the sky Naruto could see many of these birds as they fought against other types of avian monsters.

The monsters were having a fight over territory or an item and Naruto found it an amusing show as he sped up to the top while the bird flew back and the rest didn't even sense them.

At the top a giant Corviknight was leading his kind to fight against a Pidgeot and some other land type monsters.

From what he could see, it was a fight for an item in the middle of the battlefield.

Naruto was curious and looked through the obstacles, 'A golden apple? Looks delicious.'

Naruto could feel his appetite speaking up as he saw that large golden apple, there was only one of it and the monsters were going crazy for this item.

Naruto patted Ark as the smell had affected him as well, "Learn to resist the temptation."

Ark felt the words touch his soul and woke from the illusion, "Sorry, I will do better next time."

Naruto smiled and looked back as the situation changed, the terrain was changing as the sky was filled with clouds and it started to rain as lighting storm arrived.

"Impressive little kid, don't you think." Naruto muttered as he stood in such manner that Ark thought he was conversing with someone else, it made him feel an uncomfortable emotion.

'What was that?' Ark couldn't tell as he had never experienced such a thing but he knew it was not what he wanted to taste again

Naruto moved and walked through the massacre that started as the hunter had arrived to calm the damage on the mountain as the battle was affecting the weak monsters in the area.

Naruto took the apple as he saw the lighting strike hit all the monsters within 200m, it was accurate and powerful. It was impressive as he couldn't remember any child having such skill in his days.

'Another one from the same place, these children have attracted each other. A fate that's pulls them together. Ah, the taste of adventure and challenge. I wonder what this world has prepared for them.' Naruto thought with a nostalgic smile, his form looked so mysterious in the rain and the sudden lightning to light up his appearance

* * *

Laxus Dreyar was an S rank mage from Fairytail and one proud of his power as he strived to get to the top. He was a buff young man with blonde hair and a lightning bolt scar on his face.

He had chosen a mission on random to pass the night and enjoy battle to practice in live combat so he arrived to scare these monsters into submission.

He was a man of ambition, an ambition that drove him to strive for perfection. He wanted the power to be the strongest in history, the best guild master of Fairytail and pass the past.

The current task wasn't difficult for him and Laxus was thinking of looking for a better challenge before his eyes landed on the man getting wet in this lightning storm.

Laxus couldn't understand how but he felt enchanted by the scene and couldn't look away as the man smiled. His happiness as he ate the golden apple was palpable and then the man walked towards him.

'What magic is this?' Laxus thought as he saw the man come closer

* * *

Naruto added his power's into the magical fruit to strengthen the taste after copying it and sending it home.

The taste was so good that he couldn't help but smile with joy; the juices were so delightful that they brought forth beautiful dreams.

This fruit had power to strengthen magic power but it had no affect on Naruto since his powers were too high for it. Ark was given a piece and Naruto walked towards the Young man that had appeared.

"Thank you for the help, here eat." Naruto said as he cut a piece and presented to Laxus

Laxus felt that the man was very mysterious and already knew about this fruit so he didn't mind eating it as it was delicacy but wouldn't affect him.

'How?' Laxus questioned in surprise as he looked at Naruto, it was so damn good and his magic power just increased

"Magic, little one. You must a friend of the scarlet one." Naruto said as he created a safe space for them, the rain didn't touch the area and he dried up his clothes

Laxus followed his movements and could see that he was not someone normal, 'Who is he?'

"Not yet but soon she will soon be."

Naruto looked at him and flicked his forehead, "You are a naughty child, Laxus and do you know what naughty children get?"

Laxus felt the magic of peace disappear and he felt anger rise in his body at being affected by such pathetic magic.

"You shall pay for this disgrace." Laxus muttered as he punched the man with a fist coated in lightning

Naruto caught the fist as his arm was coated in golden lightning, 'Stats equalized.'

"Let's have fun, little one and you will learn about life from this encounter hopefully before life goes hard on you." Naruto said as he pulled him forward and kicked him in the abdomen

He stretched a bit and showed an excited smile, it was the favorite type of battle.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Brandish will be introduced in the next chapter. Their first meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

Laxus became and cautious as he saw the man, he had thought it was just an old man from that aura but now he saw with his eyes.

That muscular body and fluidity was not earned through sitting in one place. The golden lightning flowing around his body like a tamed beast unlike his wild lightning was very mysterious thing.

As Laxus looked it seemed to watch him like a monster and changed color to white.

"Ah, you made the child excited." Naruto muttered as he walked towards Laxus

Laxus took in the terrain as it was raining; the ground was slippery and muddy. There was a chance of falling of the mountain in this dark night and getting hurt.

'Lightning bolt' Laxus dashed towards Naruto as a lightning bolt covered him whole as it fell from the sky. The strike created a crater but Naruto was unharmed in the middle as the white lightning covered his whole body.

"Nice try, now take this." Naruto said as Laxus almost crashed into him with his lightning armor and created a whip out of the lightning that attracted Laxus's body

Laxus found his legs tied with the whip as Naruto jumped high and crashed him into the ground.

"Apologies, next time I will not use any weapon. I will break my arm as punishment." Naruto said as he disabled his left arm

Laxus got up from the ground as he felt his leg burn from the whip and his body felt a tingle from the impact but nothing he couldn't handle.

"What do you want with me? Who are you?" Laxus questioned as he charged lightning into his armor

"Naruto Uzumaki, I want to teach you since I see promise. There is so much more to explore and I am showing you the light. Observe and learn, feel it with your body and let go of those restrictions. Lighting is free and wild; you are chained by your own personality. You are weak and alone, a true leader is always followed my many. You need to learn to change Laxus and learn from what you see in the world.

Weak people can teach you a lot so don't ignore them as they are creative where we would just destroy the problem. There is so much to see and learn but you limit yourself and limit your potential with such a personality." Naruto explained as he was covered in white lighting, his long white hair that had been tied in a pony tail was now flowing like lighting free from its hold

He was like a master of lighting and his body seems to mesh into the element, with his words ending Laxus attacked.

Naruto smiled and dashed forth as he met his foe in the middle with his palm on his chest.

Laxus felt immense pain as lightning passed through his body from that impact; his chest groaned and was followed with more pain as Naruto hit him with a knee strike on the abdomen

Naruto caught his head with his large hand and smashed him into the ground as he fell over him, his elbow on his back.

"AGHH" Laxus screamed as his bones groaned and lightning flowed through him

"Feel this with every inch of your body and show me your creativity, child of lightning." Naruto whispered into his ears as the lightning crackled everywhere

The white lightning moved like a live animal as it covered both combatants and flowed through their bodies.

Naruto held him in hold with his legs and the lightning paralyzed Laxus as he tried to resist and but at it.

Laxus felt his mouth burn as the lightning was too hot and even the current was passing through his resistance.

"AHHHH" Laxus roared as he felt immense power and released it as a beam towards Naruto as he had been freed by the sudden power up

Naruto smiled happily like a proud parent and raised his arm, and deflected the attack with finesse that Laxus could only stare in shock as the attack passed by his enemy and ripped the mountain range in half.

"Congratulations for reaching a new level, I am happy for your success. Now rest and we shall meet again, Child. I am proud of you." Naruto said as he hugged him and patted his back

Laxus was slack jawed; he didn't know what was happening. It was weird and awkward but it felt just right.

He had always wanted to be accepted and acknowledged, and this old man gave him the same feeling.

Laxus felt his eyes start to close; he struggled to keep them open as he knew the man would leave.

"Wait..."

"Shh, sleep." Naruto said and Laxus fell asleep, entering a world of dreams that Naruto made for him

Naruto looked at the young man in his arms and smiled as he was reminded of the old Boruto, the fighting spirit and ambition to surpass the old.

"We can never run from the memories and even new things will remind us of the old where ever we look. What a test of my spirit, isn't that right my friends?" Naruto muttered as he looked at the sky with a nostalgic smile, the world stopped at the moment as the damage reversed and the storm stopped

Laxus disappeared from his arms as he was healed and teleported back home.

"Ark, it's time to go. Don't get lost in the show." Naruto said as he turned towards his partner hanging from the edge

Ark jumped up and walked towards him, the more he saw the mysteries seem to grow.

'What is he? The people we met are strong and they don't know him. Where shall this path lead us?' Ark thought as he looked at Naruto and enjoyed the touch of his hand on his fur

Naruto smirked as he looked at him and then started walking again, his elemental had fun for the day and it was happy.

Naruto had achieved transcendence and passed the limits of mortality, his elemental powers had gained consciousness but they were still little children so Naruto had them beside him.

They were lovely creatures that he adored as they had childish mindset and Naruto quiet enjoyed their presence because of such a quality as his real children had grown so old and even grand children had passed him in looks

The scene of seeing them die was too heart breaking that Naruto had finally decided to move on and broke the lines of fate, sacrificing his immortality and exchanging for a slow death.

Power was leaking from his body and slowly he will reach the end of his life, he had seen to it that it would last him to the final step.

His power was so immense that anything was accomplished with just a thought but Naruto enjoyed the experience and immense power made life boring and dull.

In the end everything shall experience death as nature dictates.

* * *

Naruto arrived outside Oshibana Town; it was much bigger than Clover town and had higher population density.

It lacked the natural feel of Clover town as there were not many trees or parks around this town and the mountain was dusty instead of the green that was close to Clover town.

Naruto entered the town leaving behind a mountain that had grown much bigger as his energy had leaked into the land, forcing it to change to adapt to the immense power.

Naruto could see that his energy would change the environment and the people of this world; they would experience evolution like humans from his world as they had been bathed in his enormous and endless power.

His power had made the planet grow bigger as it attracted asteroids and the gravity grew, the humans and other species adapted to the energy. Chakra that was only found inside the body was constantly in the air like a normal occurrence for a century.

The colors of the town reminded me of children's toys. Every red was the exact same one, a brilliant cherry scarlet. Every blue was a bright royal hue, neither dark nor light. There were no trees; perhaps the foliage would not cooperate to be the same shade on every leaf. The street-lamps were the same canary yellow as the rain-slickers and the taxis. There was no pink, no grey, no orange or violet; but it was more than that. Nothing was sun-bleached, nothing scratched or chipped. The street was free of litter, the walls were unvandalized perfection.

The sound of the smiths, beating swords and breastplates into shape, was the consistent and dull pounding that let you know the town was alive.

I walked this road like a normal person always reminded that I am far from one, sometime I wish that was the truth and this power was just a midnight dream.

But once that passes my mind I remember that without power I will never be here and it makes me truly sad, what a dilemma. Can't live with it and can't live without it.

Ah, enough about that I need to enjoy the new Town isn't that right Ino.

* * *

Naruto frowned but let his memories wash over him as he started moving and spread the happiness to the Town. He was the bringer of hope and joy, he couldn't let this darkness come over him as the end was near and this was his final journey.

'I can't let anything ruin this experience.' Naruto thought with a smile as he took of his cloak and put it inside his bag

He was wearing a white shirt and light brown pants with brown shoes along with his necklace and bracelet given to him by Tsunade and Hinata.

Naruto didn't think violet suited him but he never took it off, it was part of him till the end as he was not willing to make her sad by forgetting it somewhere.

"Ark let's see what this place got. Hopefully some good sweets." Naruto muttered as he patted Ark

"Sir Mage, if you are looking for sweets than I can guide you. Our town is famous for its cinnamon rolls." A young man offered as he was entranced by his appearance and thought maybe he would get a big tip as Naruto couldn't conceal his natural look

"Thank you, please." Naruto said as the man eagerly guided him towards the location

They arrived at a bakery that was filled with a lot of people and Naruto nodded as he liked the smell, he held the young man's hand and left a gold coin as he walked towards the bakery.

The people parted naturally because of Ark, "Give me twenty servings."

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yes, take your time and don't mess up."

Naruto stood there waiting for his order, "Doesn't this remind you of the time when I went to buy cinnamon rolls for you on our anniversary. I was definitely surprised that you could eat so many sweets at once."

Naruto looked to his side as his played a trick on him and seem to see Hinata.

"Excuse me"

Naruto blinked and he saw a woman with green hair, she was wearing quite a revealing dress along with a robe.

"Apologies little one, I was just remembering the old days."

Brandish nodded as she looked away from the attractive looking old man, she was here for the sweets and couldn't care less about getting into fights for stupid reasons.

Brandish waited for her order but realized it will take longer as the man had ordered a lot and the shop didn't have that many workers.

'Tsk'

"Young man, pack three of the servings and pass it to this young woman." Naruto called out to the man

Brandish looked at Naruto and was surprised because it felt like he had read her mind, 'Must have shown it on my face.'

"Thanks old man, you are cool." Brandish said as she took the sweets while leaving the payment

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto smiled and gave her a thumps up with both hands as she left, 'What an interesting girl? Must have a lot of desire to bless this poor world. Such a charitable lad.'

Naruto chuckled at his thought about Brandish's choice of clothing and went back to waiting for his order.

"Hey are you going to be visiting Galuna Island?"

"Yeah, I missed it last year but this time I am going even if I have to use up my savings."

"Man that stuff was so good, need to get more before some incident happens."

Naruto was intrigued by this talk behind him and turned around to face the two young men planning for a trip, "Excuse me young lads, what may you be talking about?"

The young men looked at him and were filled with respect because of his demeanor and his strength plus his skills to tame such a beast.

"We were talking about Galuna Island; it is an island that would take a week to get from here and is famous for its honey. The honey is made from Phantom bees that only live on this island so you can't taste it anywhere else and this month is the time it is available as the bees enter the human plane.

I give my guaranty that you will enjoy this treat, Sir Mage."

"Is that so, then I will accept your words and taste this new treat. Thanks for explaining, I appreciate it." Naruto smiled and turned around to take his order, and allow the others their turn

"Man that old man got some muscles. Look at that body. I wonder how he got so big."

"Yeah, I would love to be squeezed by those large hands."

"Mmm, so smexy. Definitely an S class DILF."

The Young men quickly moved away from these weird creatures, 'What are these people and where do they come from?'

* * *

Brandish sat down in a quiet place with good scenery to eat her rolls, they were so sweet and soft that they melted on her lips.

"Mmmm, so good" Brandish muttered, her voice arousing the men and making them turn their heads from their partners

"This is the life, some good food and the nice scenery." Brandish relaxed as she enjoyed the wind and watched the town below

Life had its ups and down, she had many things that were still unfinished but nothing that could come between her fun.

'Hope nothing troublesome happens as this relaxing life is the best.' Brandish thought as she ate but stopped once she came to the last roll, it melted into her body and her body couldn't help but shiver. It was too much; the taste was out of this world.

"Aahh" Brandish couldn't help but moan in pleasure as the taste filled her mind and body

As she regained her mind, Brandish got up quickly from her seat as she looked towards the shop.

'What was this? How could it change at the last piece and this energy? What is it?' Brandish left the trash on the table as she dashed at full speed towards the shop

In a moment she had arrived at the shop, she looked at the men and could see that they were just normal.

'Maybe it's just the food.' Brandish called out to the man and asked about it

'It was the Old man. I want it, this taste. How did he do it? What kind of magic is this? Was the old coot August hiding such a treasure?' Brandish thought as she tried to sense for the old man and realized she hadn't sensed anything from him

He had been without any energy but still did something to the rolls in front of her without anyone realizing. It made her shiver in fear, this was not something simple.

'What kind of man did I meet?' Brandish was completely awake now as she looked around

"Did you see where he went?"

"No"

Brandish felt annoyed and wanted to just operate her magic on the town, and she would find him easily. Her magic spread over the town and bounced, someone cancelled it out.

"There" Brandish was sure if he was strong than it would get cancelled, she had spread it from all around the town to locate him

"What a naughty little child? I hope you will sit down quietly and let me enjoy this treat. You see it's my marriage anniversary today and I had almost forgotten so I don't want to ruin it more than that." Naruto said with a smile as he looked at Brandish but she felt that he was serious at this moment unlike his kind self

Brandish sat down on the table as she watched Naruto sit on a tree and eat slowly, the environment around him seemed so delicate and sacred.

His feelings were influencing everyone around him to experience the feelings of immense love and adoration.

Brandish understood that he was an empath from this taste and could see his power affecting the world so much that people could imagine what he was seeing from how he sat and talked.

'Just a sad old man. Must have gone senile from the loss.' Brandish thought as she observed his actions and threw a treat at the pet

Naruto enjoyed the taste of the sweet stuff while remembering the look on his wife; it was the side treat to his eyes. She was so beautiful to the end; even in death she remained young and elegant for him so that he wouldn't feel the pain of immortality.

"Sorry for making you wait, little one. You are certainly smart, I could have avoided that but confidence got the best of me." Naruto said with that smile on his face, he didn't know why but he was always smiling since he started this journey and it felt good

Brandish looked him up, his magical aura was nonexistent and he only existed when she used her natural senses. But even then his strength was unquestionable and his voice and look was enchanting.

He was not normal and it could be seen from his words and actions.

"Thanks, I guess. I wanted to ask about the magic to make food taste better." Brandish got to the point

"Is that all then I am sorry but that was just a drop of my energy in your food. It was a mistake. "

"Are you serious? Your energy is damn tasty. I want more."

"Sorry child but I don't have time for such things so use this magic instead, it will make food better." Naruto said as he tapped her head and Brandish was paralyzed in place as knowledge entered her mind

Once she came to her bearing, Brandish could see that Naruto had disappeared and the sky was dark.

"Damn it old man, next time I will chain you down." She screamed as she knew the spell was just a bad replacement for that heavenly taste

* * *

"Erza, come with me. I need to talk to you about something important, alone." Laxus walked towards where Erza was sitting and said, his words froze everyone

It felt different than usual where he invited her to join him and leave the weaklings.

Erza looked at Laxus curiously and stood up from her chair as she felt the smell on him.

'He must have met Mr. Naruto. This is weird, how did I remember his smell.' Erza felt her face go red as she ran outside with Laxus in tow

"Chill woman, my arm will come off." Laxus muttered as he stopped her in tracks as they arrived in a park

"Did you meet him?"

"Yes, he talked to me about leadership and such."

"I can see that and so what do you want to talk about."

"I just wanted to see if you know more about him and want to search clues about him."

"I think we should let him move his way. We will only disturb him."

"Maybe we can help him, didn't he make us stronger. Maybe there is a reason for that, an enemy that requires more power than he has." Laxus said to convince her to help him, he wanted to meet Naruto and learn more from him

"I doubt that, he was confident and invincible when I met him. We will definitely meet again but if he comes looking for us or by coincidence as running after him is just not right."

Laxus could see that she was serious about this and sat down on the swing, "How troublesome but let's train together from now on and help the others improve just in case."

"Of course, I have been working on a training schedule as Mr. Naruto talked to me about it." Erza said with a smile as she remembered the talk in the public bath house as they talked across the barrier

While the duo talked to each other, Makarov was listening on the conversation. He had been curious about the last incident and now knew that it had also affected his guild members.

'Who is this Naruto? Why do they seem enchanted by him? This guy seduced my own grandson this much, how dare he?' Makarov was pissed that someone else got to Laxus while he was being treated as a hindrance. The real reason for looking for Naruto was to be sure that he wasn't a threat as sometimes demons walked around with kind smiles and then stabbed people in the back.

* * *

As Makarov had left the Guild, some naughty children were up to no good. Natsu, Gray and Lucy had left on an S rank mission after seeing Laxus and hearing about Mystogan to catch up to these seniors and prove their power.

The mission had them travel towards Galuna Island and save the people from the demons.

As three fairies moved towards the Island, Naruto was also travelling towards it for the delicacy. He was enjoying the ride in the open ground along with Ark who was now free from the narrow streets and could go wild.

Ark had his feet covered in flames as he ran at full speed which was still restricted by the weights so he was not breaking the sound barrier.

"This isn't so bad; sometimes I forget that I could cancel the barrier to feel the wind on my body." Naruto commented as he was hit by the sharp wind, his robe flying along with his long hair on Ark made for quite picturesque scene of a hero's entry

He was not in a hurry but Naruto didn't want to miss the timing from an unexpected surprise and he didn't want to access his speed for such a task.

It didn't take long as Naruto arrived outside a port city known as Rana. The scenery spread below him with houses made of wood and stone, the messy style of architecture and the smell of tobacco and fish.

He could see the ships at the end bearing their flags and the hubbub from the activities.

Naruto smirked at the scenery, it was different and unique as he was not used to port cities. The time he did travel the world had already changed so this was his first time looking at the old style of harbors and sailors.

"Maybe we will meet some pirates" Naruto muttered as he jumped down to the ground and started walking

"Old man, please don't curse this city with your words. We don't want to be hit by the Beast Pirates." A female adventurer riding a horse said as she passed him along with her partner

Naruto felt a smile appear on his face as he was rebuked, it was such a stupid reason but nobody dared talk back to him for so long that it was just so funny.

Naruto chuckled as he entered the city that didn't have a wall around it unlike Oshibana town. It was not very clean either and rigid, it seems to be filled with unruly people.

It was apparent in the way they dressed, from skimpy to full on suspicious. You could find all kinds of people on the streets moving around, the noise from the blacksmiths, from the shopkeepers and the music and much more.

Naruto was feeling hungry after the long ride and decided to visit a restaurant. He found one with a good smell, The Siren.

Naruto heard of that creature before and expected there to be a singer since it had the name and he wasn't disappointed.

The place was filled with all kinds of people and the waiters were running around the place while music was playing.

Naruto had never heard this language and as he got lost in the flow, he was swept by the crowd to the dance floor. It seems the place encouraged people to be free in all ways as many people were just getting vulgar by the moment as the alcohol and the environment got to them.

The song was very sensual from the beat and the voice but it was not vulgar and just beautiful.

'It's been so long since I enjoyed such a thing.'

As the song started Naruto found a young lady with tall stature drunk of the voice. She extended her arms towards him and he smiled as he accepted the invitation.

The Young woman had short, unruly blond hair, long slender legs, and a slim, curvaceous figure.

She was dressed in a revealing bikini top and miniskirt made out of animal skin that greatly showed off her cleavage and long legs, and a white cape that seemed to resemble a Marine jacket.

Naruto had never seen such a style, "You look impressive my dear so let us have some fun tonight."

"Thanks, you look hot as well, not what I had expected from an Old man. Since I arrived here, One thing I wanted to do was to meet someone for some casual sex while I'm here. Not that it's something I do a lot of, but it's been a while, and I'm…you know," she said with a shrug.

Naruto's eyes opened wide in surprise. She must have shocked him with her candidness. The truth was, sometimes her brain-to-mouth filter failed to work. The fact that she already had a bit of alcohol in her made it worse.

"You are quite direct with your desire it seems but I don't dislike such a quality but let's dance to check and see if we got the connection." Naruto muttered as he pulled her close and held her dainty waist

They hardly moved, shifting from to side, their torsos swaying in graceful small undulations. They fell into the basic step, forward and back, just like the basics except there was a charge to their every moment, a supple tension, so that theirs was not a dull lack of motion—it was fire held in check.

Naruto raised her arm in the air, and she spun once elegantly. He guided her from side to side in a graceful walk. He hooked his elbows over hers and drew her close, and they circled each other in an intimate embrace.

How, many men wished to be him.

The music surged.

So did they and Naruto traced her arms, her waist and her face with delicate touch as they danced. Drawing everyone's attention as he guided his partner in to such a dance filled with eroticism and elegance.

They swung apart, arms outstretched, not touching. They spun in place, once, twice, thrice, perfectly poised. They circled each other in taut, stalking steps, watching each other. They rushed forward, except they never collided, but came together and spun, spun, spun around the floor and as the music stopped the girl could not hold back anymore, she had gotten drunk on the song, music and the dance.

Zara Zara Behekta Hain

Mehekta Hain Aaj To Mera Tan Badan

Main Pyaasi Hoon Mujhe Bhar Le Apni Baahon Mein

Zara Zara Behekta Hain Mehekta Hain

Aaj To Mera Tan Badan Main

Pyaasi Hoon Mujhe Bhar Le Apni Baahon Mein

Hai Meri Kasam Tujhko Sanam Door Kahin Na Jaa

Yeh Doori Kehti Hain Paas Mere Aaja Re

Yuhi Baras Baras Kaali Ghata Barse

Hum Yaar Bheeg Jaaye Is Chaahat Ki Baarish Mein

Meri Khuyli Khuli Lato Ko Suljaaye

Tu Apni Ungliyon Se Main

To Hoon Isi Khwaayish Mein

Sardi Ki Raaton Mein Hum Soye Rahe Ek Chaadar Mein

Hum Dono Tanha Ho Na Koi Bhi Rahe Is Ghar Mein

Zara Zara Behekta Hain Mehekta Hain

Aaj To Mera Tan Badan

Main Pyaasi Hoon Mujhe Bhar Le Apni Baahon Mein

Aaja Re Aa Re

Tadpaye Mujhe Teri Sabhi Baatein

Ek Baar Ay Deewani Jhootha Hi Sahi Pyaar To Kar

Main Bhooli Nahin Haseen Mulakaatein

Bechain Karke Mujhko Mujhse Yun Na Pher Nazar

Roothega Na Mujhse Mere Saathiyan Yeh Vaada Kar

Tere Bina Mushkil Hain Jeena Mera Mere Dil Mein

Zara Zara Behekta Hain Mehekta Hain

Aaj To Mera Tan Badan

Main Pyaasi Hoon Mujhe Bhar Le Apni Baahon Mein

Hai Meri Kasam Tujhko Sanam Door Kahin Na Jaa

Yeh Doori Kehti Hain Paas Mere

Aaja Re Aaja Re Aaja Re Aaja Re

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

This story will have two endings, one where he moves on to the next life and shares his experience with his friends and family

The other one where he stays to see the new people grow old enough and then move on

Zara Zara indian song


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto woke the next day to the sunlight peeking through the window; his blinked and he felt soft breathing of the girl on his naked chest.

Naruto looked at Marguerite, one of the Amazons as she slept peacefully in his embrace. He smiled and touched her unruly hair as he remembered the last night.

It had been more than a century since he slept with anyone but he still got the moves and his partner quiet enjoyed it as she screamed to the world.

Naruto didn't really care about such a thing but he decided to live this final cut for his friends and family so he was finishing up on those desires. This was one of the things that Kakashi and Jiraiya wanted him to enjoy so he went with it as Hinata wouldn't mind.

With a thought, Naruto was out of the bed while the girl was still asleep without being disturbed.

Naruto bent down and kissed the girl on the forehead before he went to the washroom to enjoy a bath while his clone prepared something to eat as he summoned the tools and used his chakra to cover the noise and smell.

* * *

Marg woke up after some time to the smell of breakfast and looked towards Naruto with those lazy eyes.

"You are a beast, how are you not tired?" Marg muttered with a yawn

"Thanks for the compliment child, do you want to have breakfast with me or go back to sleep?" Naruto asked as he took a bite out his pancake

Marg looked at the blanket and then at Naruto, "I will try it out." She said as she threw the blanket to the side and got up from the bed towards the washroom.

Marg didn't take more than a minute to wash her face and clean her teeth before she was out.

"Hope I didn't make you wait." Marg said as she sat down opposite him

"No, I wouldn't mind it at all."

"Well, thanks for the food. I am starving." Marg said as she started to stuff as much as she could, last night had drained her of all energy

"Eat slowly; there is more than enough for us." Naruto said with a smile as he enjoyed the sight of someone liking his food

Marg nodded and slowed down but not by much as she couldn't stop her hands and mouth from moving, it was just too good.

"I know you will be leaving but it will be awesome if you could visit my island."

"When I have time."

"You read my mind?"

"No, I am waiting for you to speak up."

"Sorry, just have bad experience with those guys. This is the map and you can see that our island isn't so far from here. Just a week's journey."

"I will try but is there any important reason."

"Nah thought you might want to try having a gangbang. The girls back home will love you and you might actually get tired."

"I appreciate the offer but I am not into those indecent acts and I prefer to keep myself with a win then to lose in such a manner." Naruto laughed at the thought as he took a sip from his coffee

"Your loss and you might not be able to control your beastly desires." Marg teased as she went back to her treat

Naruto just shook his head at that statement, it was quite impossible and the reason she wanted him to go there was most likely to have them bear his children but he was infertile since he didn't want people trying to have his children.

After having a talk with Marg, Naruto moved around the city before walking towards the port. At the port, Naruto found out that the Island had been cursed and the people won't take him there.

"What a dilemma?" Naruto muttered as he wished to travel like a normal person and looked around trying to find a way, when his eyes landed on some fairies

* * *

Natsu, Gray and Lucy had found a boat that would take them to Galuna Island after looking around for hours and failing.

They were happy to finally get closer to their mission target and as they got on the boat, a large man also jumped in with light steps on the moving boat that it didn't even rock when it should have sunk from the force.

He held a little kitten in his hands and the mages thought he might be a threat.

"I apologize for jumping in but I wish to enter Galuna Island for its famous treat. I am willing to provide my services for this ride." Naruto said as he looked at the man that had a demonic taint

Bobo looked at Naruto with a cautious gaze but from his looks and confident stance, he felt that Naruto was a better choice than those kids.

"You can sit but you will need to help with the demon problem on the island."

"I don't have a problem with that." Naruto replied as he sat down and looked at the younger fairies

Natsu was busy trying not to get sick while Lucy was helping him and Gray was already half way naked.

"You kids are really interesting. Friends of Erza are friends of mine so don't be strangers."

"You know Erza?" Lucy asked

"Erza! Don't hurt me, I am sorry." Natsu screamed deliriously

"He is usually not like this; it's his sickness acting up." Lucy said with an embarrassed smile

"No problem and I know Erza; she is like a daughter to me so you can call me Uncle Naruto." Naruto said with a smile as he patted Natsu

"I feel better. What kind of magic is it?" Natsu was so shocked and held Naruto's hands with awe

"It is a unique magic so you can't use it but I will give you this ring to prevent such a thing from happening." Naruto replied as he moved his hand in front of Natsu and a ring appeared that was just basic silver with dragon designs

* * *

A.n Hope you enjoyed and comment


End file.
